Happy Hunger Games
by Bailee98
Summary: This is just chapter one on my own twist of the amazing book s "The Hunger Games" Its about a girl who is in district one and most of her family has gone into the Hunger Games and died. Then she, gets chosen to go i All of the characters i used of Suzanne Collins are all owned by her. The Hunger Games is all owned by her. I do not own any of the Hunger Games. Hope you guys like i


**Chapter 1**

**No way out**

Five in the morning in District 1. This is the time my mom usually wakes me up everyday for training. Not today though, today is the day of the 75th Hunger Games. This year was the third Quarter Quell. This year all the victors of the previous years will be reaped and play in the Hunger Games again. But this year there is a twist, one district will be selected to be able to put all of the citizens of that districts name in a jar and one person will be picked to play in Hunger Games for that district.

And they will make the announcement this morning of which district that is. And then that afternoon will be the reaping. I get out of bed and go into the living room. My mom was sitting on the sofa infront of the televison. Her long golden hair was flowing down her back, she had her cashmere sweater on with dress pants and pink heels. She turned around and smiled. Her glowing green eyes met mine.

I could see it, her fear of our district getting called and me getting picked. Usually parents are excited and proud when there children get picked but my mom has been threw so much with the games. But she use to be one of those parents, trust me she did. On the 73rd Hunger games my brother, Marble's name was called. My mother was overjoyed. People were shouting and screaming, my farther was patting him on the back and saying how he was so proud.

My sister was mad because she wasnt picked. But me i was scared for my brother, i didnt want him to leave. He started to walk to the stage when i grabbed his sleeve. He turned around and he scowled at me, "What are you doing?" "I dont want you to go!" By then everyone was staring at me in horror. He knelt down infront of me and put his hands on my shoulders "I'll be back my little warrior, i promise." He smiled, got up and walked away.

That was the last time i saw my brother. After he died my farther was never the same. He would go to his job as a gold miner and wouldnt come back for a couple of days. Then he got moved into government personally by president Snow himself. So now we never get to see him. After that me and my sister was all my mom had. My sister Glimmer was never really broken about Marble. All she cared about is herself. Everyone thought she was amazing, including my mother.

People said that she was brave,kind, beautiful, a true fighter. All of the boys were mesmeroized by her. But she was none of those except beautiful. She was evil, self-centered, conseded. A monster is what she truely was. She hated me, because i wasnt like everyone else. What she ment by that was i didnt try to be perfect all the time. And that is what district 1 is all about. But she was family, and even though she hated me i loved her. And last year she was picked to go play in the Hunger Games.

She was so excited and my mom was too but you could see saddness in her face. Two years in a row her children have gotten picked to play. Glimmer smiled and waved at everyone, and they clapped and cherred like they did Marble. I tried to give her a hug before she left but she pushed me off and told me to get off and that it was her time to shine. "Good luck" i whispered. And then she was gone.

Little did she know that this year was the biggest year yet in Hunger Games history. This was the year that the girl Katniss Everdean Volunteered for her little sister for the games. And the guy who went with her was in love with her and they ended up to be the star crossed lovers in the hole game. And it ended up being her and the boy being so in love they were going to kill themselves rather then kill each other. And then they both won the Hunger Games.

She was rebellious, caring, didnt care what any body thought, i loved who she was. But i had to hate her, she is the one who killed my sister. She cut off a tracker jacker nest and Glimmer couldnt escape. Do you know, how it feels to watch both of your siblings die on televison? And after Glimmer my mom didnt show it, but she was broken. Two children in a row dead, because of the games. People are watching these people for thier own amuesment. How sick and twisted do you have to be to come up witha game like this? It wasnt the citizens fault, no it was the capitals fault.

But i am from district 1, I shouldnt feel this way about the capital. My mother use to say "The capital is amazing, look around you Ember." You see, district 1 is the most wealthest districts. So our district is very high class looking, with high class looking people. Unlike district 12, i have never been there but i heard it was all dirt and shacks. But you dont have to be some one your not there. In district 1 you have to be absolutly perfect in every single way. And you have to live up to everyones expectations.

Marble, he had to be just like my dad maybe even better. And Glimmer had to be just like mom, which she was on the outside but on the inside Glimmer did fit mom at all. And me since i was the youngest of the three i had to be more perfect then the rest of the intire family. And Glimmer use to tell me that i was probably adopted because i was nothing like the family or district 1. But then my mom would say that it couldnt be true because i looked just like Glimmer.

The tv snappd me back. Mom patted the cushion next to her "Come sit Ember, the annocement is in 1 minute." I walked over and sat down to see president Snow come out and stnd behind his podem.

"There is the man of the hour" she smiled. Oh yes president Cornelious Snow, snake of forever, i thought. "Dont you just love him" my mother laughed. I smiled "Of corse mom, who doesnt in district 1?" Snow interupted us "Good evening citizens, this morning we will annoce the lucky district. Then we will start the games this afternoon!"

His snake like voice bommed throughout the room. Effie Trinkit stepped out with a annoying hugh smile plastered across her face. She had a bright yellow wig with a electric yellow mermaid skirt, and a powder yellow blouse. She had a big yellow hat on that had flowers everywhere. Her heels looked to be bigger then my house. She waved at the camera "Welcome! Welcome! Happy um, drawing! And may the odds ever be in your favor!" I mouthed the words as she said them, she said the same thing every time.

Like usual she rolled her finger around the top of the jar. She drops two fingers in the jar and grabs a slip. She clears her throat and goes on "Well! How fasinating, the lucky district is District-" she pauses and throws her hand into the air. "One!" I felt like throwing up, i couldnt move. We were picked out of all the others to do this, we were picked to be reaped like any other reaping day. My mother clapped her hands "Well look at that, today is our lucky day!"

She spun around, "We need to get you beautiful for the reaping! Or at least more beautiful then you already are." She walked off mumbling. I could see that this is killing her, but she always thought she had to put on a mask and be like everyone else. But i couldnt ask her why, i was still in shock. What if i get picked to play in the games? Will I die like Glimmer and Marble? I am nothing compared to them. And i know my mom thinks so to, she knows that if i go in then im not coming out.

I go into my room to see mom trowing clothes everywhere. "Mom..."

She looked up and smiled "So im thinking the gold dress, or the auqa blue that flows out and stops at your knees." "Mom listen to me." "I am thinking the auqa blue." She wouldnt listen to me, so i yelled at her. "Mom! Stop trying to be this perfect human being cause news flash no one is perfect! You might be trying to be brave for me, but i dont need you to, ok? I can handle myself, if i get picked ill put in all i have!"

She doesnt even look or say anything she just stood there. "Mom? Did you hear me?" She turns around "Loud and clear." She smiles and walks over to me, she kneels down and puts her hands on my shoulders " Its a one and a millon chance sweet heart, there are alot of kids in district 1." I thought about that for a moment, she was right, I was only fifteen and my name had only been in there a couple of times. I mean since this is not like the other reapings maybe they are using a different jar and putting each persons name one time.

She continues "And if you do get picked you are strong,brave,clever,smart you are my little warrior." I smiled remembering Marble. She pulls something out of her pocket and puts it in my hand. I open my hand to see a silver chain with a small emerald gem stone at the end. "Marble told me to give this to you when he left." "Its beautiful mom thank you." She hugs me, i would stop time if i could to stay here. "Now" she smiles "I think auqa blue is definatly your color." I start laughing and shake my head.

When she was done fixing me up i looked into the mirror. My long blonde hair was straight except the ends, they were curled into perfect barrel curls. My dress had one wide strap that was covered with lace and the rest of the dress was auqa blue. It stopped at my waist then puffs out like a umbrella was stuck under it. And my shoes were white heels. I put my necklace that Marble gave me on. She comes up behind me in the mirror "Beautiful." I smile "Thank you."

We leave the house and walk towards the center of district 1. No turning back now i thought. Mom grabs my hand and squeezes it when we get to the stage. The gaurds take our blood sample and presses our finger on paper. One of my mothers friends waves to her "Lace!" My mother smiles and waves. "Who is that?" i whisper. "I think Gold. do you know they have a son about your age his name is, um Ash i think." "Ash?" "Yes his farther named him."

I looked over to see a tall, broad boy with dark brown hair that almost looked black with crystal blue eyes, and perfect lips. I see him talking to his mom and his teeth are a perfect white. "She use to be my bestfriend when we were little. And you and Ash use to be two peas in a pod" She laughs. "I dont remeber him." "Well you only hanged out with him until you were eight." I look over and his eyes cought mine. His eyes grew wider and he looked away.

"Why did we stop? Hanging out?" "I dont actually know." By then we were at the stage and people started crowding around girls on one side boys on the other and parents in the back, like usual. Everyone gets quite as Effie Trinket comes on stage. She taps on the microphone and clears her throat. "Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor! Now if everyone will turn to the screen and watch this clip."

I turn towards Ash and see him staring at me. He looks away quickly and turns to the screen. Why wont he look at me i thought, did I ever do anything to him? Effie Trinket starts again "I just love that!" She walks over to the jar that holds everyones fate. Effie Trinket holds her finger over the jar and circles it. And then her finger drops in the jar and takes a small white slip. She taps on the microphone again "Well ladies your turn first, and this lucky lady is-" She squints at the paper "Emerald Shimmershine!"

I frezze, did they call my name or did I just hear things? I look up to see everyones eyes on me. I step out of the crowd and walk up to the stage. As im walking up everyones eyes are following me, i hear whispers like: "Isnt that the girl whos brother and sister died in the games?" "She will never make it." "She is nothing liker sister and brother." As i approach the stairs Effie Trinket does a hand gesture that is saying over here.

I glance at my mom to see her head bowed to the ground. If i dont make it who is going to take care of her? She will be alone with no one. What is the chance of her three children going to the games one year after the other? Effie intrupts my thoughts, "Now-" She puts her arms on my shoulders and puts me in the middle of the stage. "Can we give around of applause for her?" A few people start clapping and others shake their heads and others laugh.

"Well-" She comes over to me and puts the microphone in my face. "I know your last name from somewhere..." She puts her fingers on her forehead and thinks "Let me see, oh yes your brother and sister were in the games correct?" I look at everyone in the crowd their eyes are fixed on me "Yes." "Of course! Well Happy Hunger games!" I hate it when they say that, who in the hell is going to have a Happy Hunger games when people are trying to slaughter you?

She walks over to another jar "Boys your next!" She circles her finger around the jar again and drops it. She takes another white slip once again. She walks back to the podem and puts the slip infront of her face "Ash Padley..." My eyes dart to Ash, he is more calm then me, but you could see clearly the horror in his face. He walks up onto the stage and stands by me. I cant help but look at him, why dont i remember him?

"Well Happy Hunger Games" she smiles. We follow Effie to the train but before i leave the stage i look back to my mom and wave. She smiles and blows a kiss. Effie pushes me onto the train and the doors close behind me. Tears start to form in my eyes but i hold them back, i dont want them to see me cry, itll show that im weak. I sit next to window and Ash sits next to me. Effie is carrying on about how beautiful the place is, but i dont even bother to listen. I just stare out of the window and see district 1 go by, my home, my mother, they are all just passing me by. And i am heading off to my fate that someone else is choosing for me.

***This is my story of the Hunger Games. Hunger Games does not belong to me, the Hunger Games belongs to the author Suzanne Collins. Some of her character i used, they do not belong to me! All of Hunger Games and the characters i used of her belongs to her, Suzanne Collins. Thank you!* **


End file.
